1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spuit type cosmetics container, and more particularly, to a spuit type cosmetics container having improved structure of suctioning cosmetics that are contained in a main container into a spuit tube and an improved structure of taking the spuit tube from the main container, which are used to extract the cosmetics by a preset quantity with a spuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
High performance cosmetics such as essence eyecream, anti-aging/wrinkle agent are very expensive and packed by a small quantity so that a major of existing cosmetics containers accommodating the cosmetics is also compact. The structure of the cosmetics containers simply includes a container and a cap so that a user gets the contents out through an outlet hole of the container on his/her palms and applies the cosmetics to corresponding spot on the skin. However, it is hart to control the extracted quantity of the cosmetics and the high expensive cosmetics are lost as much as being got on user's palms and wasted.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problems, a spuit type cosmetic container has been developed and distributed to extract a preset quantity of cosmetics to apply the same to a corresponding spot of skin.
An existing spuit type cosmetics container 10, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a main container 20 accommodating cosmetics therein and a spuit 30 inserted into the main container 20 and sealing the main container 20.
The main container 20 includes male threads 21a formed on the outer circumference of an opening 21 to be screw-coupled with the spuit 30. The spuit 30 includes a cap 31 formed with female threads 31a corresponding to the male threads 21a, a spuit tube 33 coupled with the cap 21 to go into and out the main container 20 through the opening 21, a push button 35 spaced apart from the top of the cap 31, and an elastic member 37 such as a spring disposed between the push button 35 and the cap 31.
However, according to the existing spuit type cosmetics container 10, a user should couple the spuit 30 with the main container 20, push the push button 35 once, separate the spuit 30 from the main container 20 by turning the spuit 30, and push the push button 35 again, so that it is very complicated and inconvenient to use the existing cosmetics container 10.
Moreover, a user may impatiently push the push button 35 before the spuit 30 is completely coupled with the main container 20 for the purpose of suctioning the cosmetics accommodated in the main container 20 into the spuit tube 33, resulting in a small quantity of the cosmetics less than a preset quantity gathered in the spuit tube 33.
Moreover, the existing spuit type cosmetic container 10 has drawbacks such that the cosmetics remain in the spuit tube 33 when the cosmetics are extracted out of the main container 20 through the spuit 30 so that the cosmetics may be lost.
Furthermore, since the cosmetics may be stuck user's body or cloths after taking the spuit tube 33 out of the main container 20 while the cosmetics remain in the spuit tube 33, it may be inconvenient to use.